Family Secrets
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Third in the Carter/Winnie series. When a spell backfires, Carter and the others find themselves in Ever After
1. Chapter 1

Saturday dawned bright and sunny making Carter smile as he rolled out of bed. It had been a few months since the incident and he had done his best to put it behind him just like everyone else involved.

Carter slid down the hall, hopping over Jade who slept in the doorway of his parent's bedroom. Surprisingly, his mother was already awake, book in hand. She smiled at him, ruffling his already messy hair when he sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Carter," she greeted.

"Morning, Mom. Morning baby," Carter returned the greeting, "When are you and Shaggy going to pick a name?"

"As soon as we narrow down this list. We discussed everything from Avery to Zoe," Christina replied, dropping the journal full of names into her son's lap.

"Was it this hard picking out my name?"

Christina shrugged, "It was no walk in the park,"

…...

* * *

**Years ago.**

Christina laid in her bed, trying not to think too hard about where Draculaura and her friends were headed. She wasn't forbidden from going out but it worried her uncle if she did so she stayed indoors to put his mind at ease. Currently, she was flipping through a book of names. The baby, a boy, was three months along and hadn't decided on a name yet. It was no easy task given there were millions of names in the world, each unique in its own way.

"Oliver, Aiden, Drake. So many names!"

Christina found herself the chapter of C names suddenly. She shrugged, she had looked through this chapter plenty of times but why not try again? She skimmed the page before her.

"Carter, I like that,"

She smiled.

Carter Chase.

Perfect.

…...

* * *

"Like, I think we should name the baby after you,"

Now, they were all in the kitchen. Carter and Christina at the table, jade at their feet while Shaggy and Scooby fixed breakfast.

Christina laughed, "That's a good idea. Just imagine the confusion"

"But it's the most beautiful name in the world," Shaggy grinned.

Christina rolled her eyes, "I like Gwen," she declared.

"Sweetie, you like every name," Shaggy argued.

Christina glared, "I warn you I haven't finished my coffee,"

Shaggy gulped.

"Why don't you name her after Grandma?"

Christina looked at her son curiously.

"My mother?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Like, she can have your middle name, Christina,"

Christina wrote the name in the journal before her.

_Alissa Rose._

"I think we found ourselves a name, boys!"

...

* * *

Later that day.

"You haven't told your mom have you, Carter?"

The sudden question caught Carter by surprise. He glanced at Winnie who met his confused gaze with a serious one.

"About what you saw?" Winnie elaborated.

Carter cringed, "No, she would never believe me! I'm not even sure I believe it!"

"Miss Grimwood said she's real, remember?"

"Yeah,"

"I think you should tell your mom,"

"Tell me what?"

Carter jumped to the ceiling. If there was one thing his mother was good at it was unintentionally scaring him to death. Dropping back onto the couch he looked at his mother who stood in the doorway waiting for an explanation.

Winnie nodded encouragingly.

Carter took a deep breath. He was panicking inside. Would his mother even believe him?

"Uuuuh...Mom, what do you know about my great-grandmother?", Carter asked tentatively. "And where Grandma came from?"

"You mean my mom's mom?", she asked.

Carter nodded.

"I don't know much at all Carter. I know your grandmother came from Ever After. She met your grandfather shortly after she arrived but I don't know anything about your great grandmother, why?"

"I might know who she is", he said nervously.

"H-how?", Christina gasped softly. "Wh-who is she? Is she alive?"

"Go on, Carter", Winnie encouraged gently, holding his hand.

"She's alive", he said. "And she's been searching ever since Grandma left Ever After. She's...Maleficent."

Christina's eyes widened. She was speechless with shock. It couldn't be. It just COULDN'T!

"Where did you hear this?!", she demanded when she found her voice again.

"Um...Revolta told me", he stammered. "And showed her to me in her magic mirror,"

"That four-armed hag is EVIL!", Christina hissed. "You can't trust anything she says! She had to be lying!"

"But Mom, I SAW her!" Carter protested, "She looked so sad and alone,"

"Not another word," Christina ordered.

"But, Mom-"

"**CARTER CHASE! I SAID NOT ANOTHER WORD!" **Christina yelled, magic sparking.

Shaggy came running when he heard Christina yell. Due to her pregnancy, her magic was going nuts, intensifying when she got angry so he had to calm her down quickly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to his side, reminding her that stress wasn't good for the baby before asking what happened.

Carter squirmed, he didn't want to repeat himself but he wanted his mother to see he wasn't lying. A memory projection spell could work but he didn't have the best grip on his powers yet.

"Mom, please, you KNOW when I'm lying," Carter pleaded, "Please, you can truth spell me if you wanna. I'm not lying,"

Christina slowly neared her son, quiet, thoughtful, resting her hand on his head.

"christina, I'm not sure you should-" Shaggy faltered.

Christina didn't listen to his concerns. Instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Carter's memories, came in short, clear bursts that were undoubtly the real deal. Retracting her hand she stepped back and met her son's eyes.

"I believe you,"

Carter threw his arms around her, making her smile.

"Like, anyone want to fill me in?"

Carter brought Shaggy and Scooby up to speed, watching in surprise as they fainted.

"Oh, boy," Christina sighed.

"You have a magic mirror don't you, Mom?"

"Of course I do, Carter,"

"Then can we please, please contact her? She looked so sad,"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Weeks passed and Carter didn't hear anything from his mother. He tried to be good, he tried not to nag but with every day that passed he grew more restless until he couldn't take it. Shortly after Winnie arrived for lunch, he pulled her into his mother's room.

"I'm going to contact her, Winnie"

"A-are you sure you can?"

"I read the spell," Carter replied, putting on a brave face.

Winnie watched curiously as Carter tried to command the mirror. It started to spark, magic skating across the glass as Scooby and Jade entered to announce lunch. Before they could utter a word, however, the magic skating across the glass of the mirror erupted into a vortex.

"MOM!" He yelled.

Christina came flying in, wand at the ready only to be caught up in the vortex with everyone else.

And so, the adventure begins.

* * *

**Yes, Yes I am posting this now. Since I'm unable to work on Wingless or Monster Mystery Tale I'm adding this to the list of stories I CAN work on.**

**Please, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Carter blinked finding everyone sprawled around him. Jade and Scooby were checking each other for injuries, Winnie was rubbing her elbow and, his mother...

Well, he was in trouble.

But, standing before them was Maleficent herself. Carter suddenly found himself speechless, as did everyone else. The way her eyes swept over them made him feel two inches tall.

"Who are you?", Maleficent hissed with icy menace at these intruders into her private domain. Carter's mother stood protectively in front of them, meeting the Dark Fae's gaze unflinchingly.

"I am Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula-Rogers", she said firmly. "I assure you our intrusion was accide..."

"-'Shadowfae'?-", Maleficent gasped softly, then rushed forward to look at the young woman before with uncomfortable scrutiny; a face so very much like her own, with the hair of her own long lost... "You're Alissa's daughter."

"Yes,"

"MY CHILD!", Maleficent seized a shocked Christina in a fierce embrace. "I have been hoping and searching for ANY sign of my daughter for so very long! And here you are, my grand-daughter! Where is your mother? I so very much wish to see her!"

"Whoa! Just... whoa!", Christina gasped, pulling away. "Just because my mom's name is 'Alissa' doesn't mean...!"

Just then, Maleficent saw the torn front of Carter's shirt as he stared in wonder at her...and saw the Dragonmark upon his chest!

"Then I shall show you proof, my dear", she said, pulling the left sleeve of her robes to expose her forearm...and her own Dragonmark. "Only ONE fae in every generation of my line bears the Dragonmark, as your son does" pointing at Carter, who gasped. His birthmark! "As do you, I suspect."

Christina gasped, eyes widening her hand reflexively going to the back of her neck.

"They are marks of great power", she continued, then laughed chillingly. "Lucinda and her daughter Fayebelle were SSSOOOOO disappointed when neither of them were born with it! Lucinda was particularly angry, as she was your mother's elder sister. And now I know why Fayebell's daughter Selena was not born with it either! It went to YOU, my dear boy."

"So the baby won't have it?" Winnie asked quietly, inching closer to Christina but Maleficent had already heard her.

"Baby?" she repeated, her eyes moving from Christina's face to her stomach.

Christina nodded.

"Mom, Shaggy will lose his marbles if-,"

"Oh no,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy was in a panic. He was the only one in the entire house. That shouldn't have been possible. They were all just in the bedroom so where did they go? He sat on the couch pondering these things. He had already searched the entire house from top to bottom, outside, he even jumped in the pool finding nothing. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He was scared, worried, terrified. Where had his family gone?

Then, he blinked, falling backward into his wife's arms.

"Like, what just happened?" he asked, looking up at Christina confusedly.

"_Someone_ did something he wasn't supposed to and now we're here," she replied

"Where exactly is here?"

"Ever After,"

Shaggy bolted upright finding himself face to face with Maleficent herself only to faint again.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Shaggy, Honey, please wake up," she prompted waving a few snacks in front of his face.

Once he was awake and calm, Shaggy turned all his attention to Christina.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes,"

"Did you fall?"

Christina flinched, "Out of the mirror,"

Shaggy went into panic mode again.

Christina grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to meet her eyes, "The first thing I did was check on the baby, magic remember?"

Shaggy calmed, "Like, can we go home now?"

"You can't," Maleficent declared, catching them by surprise, "Not yet" she added seeing their alarmed faces.

"We have too," Christina reasoned, "We both have jobs and the kids have school,"

"Please, stay for a while. I've been searching for so long."

_She looked so sad and alone._

"Only for a short while." Christina relented seeing her son's pleading gaze.

Carter smiled, hugging his mother.

"But as soon as we get back You're grounded, Carter Chase"

"MOOOM"

…...

* * *

"That didn't go as planned," Carter sheepishly whispered to Winnie as they sat down for lunch.

"Ya think?" Winnie deadpanned.

The dining hall was massive, dark and cold. Carter was wishing his shirt hadn't torn as he couldn't keep from shivering. Half-vampire, he may have been but he felt the cold just like his mother.

"You okay, Carter?"

"Just cold, Winnie,"

"Maybe after we eat your mom can fix your shirt,"

"Maybe,"

Their conversation came to a standstill when the doors to the dining hall opened. The two watched as three fairies entered, each dressed darkly with displeased looks on their faces.

"You sent for us Mother?" the eldest of the three asked, her voice shrill and unpleasant.

Maleficent smiled, "Lucinda, this is your niece Christina and her family,"

Carter watched nervously. Lucinda seemed to sneer at his mother, her eyes sweeping over them, judging them.

"And where is my dear sister?" she demanded.

"I'm afraid she's passed on," his mother replied solemnly.

Lucinda snorted as if it were funny thing his grandma was no longer with them. Carter grit his teeth but calmed when Winnie grabbed his hand under the table. Listening as his mother went on to make introductions.

Lucinda didn't even nod, sitting down beside him instead.

Carter squirmed, he didn't like being this close to this, strange, obviously wicked fairy. He barely listened as Maleficent made the introductions that Lucinda had neglected to give. Focusing on his meal instead.

Winnie caught his eye, giving him a reassuring smile. They would brave this together.

There was silence for the first few minutes before Lucinda started asking his mother questions. Questions about evil deeds, hexes, curses if she was feared where she came from. When Christina replied that she would never curse anyone Lucinda laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!", Lucinda cackled wickedly. "Like mother, like daughter! Alissa was always a sanctimonious goody-two-shoes who wore her heart on her sleeve, too! I knew it would get her killed one day! And you're just as pathetic!"

Carter clenched his fists and grit his teeth. It didn't matter if they were related! Lucinda had no right to say such things about his mom.

She didn't know her like Carter did. Simply put, his mom was awesome!

"Leave Mom alone!" he snapped even though he knew better.

Lucinda turned to face him pointedly, a snide remark about his werewolf girlfriend on her lips, when she saw the rip in his shirt, or rather what was under it...

"YOU HAVE THE DRAGONMARK?!", she screamed angrily.

"WHAT?!", Faybelle and Selena both scream at once.

The trio circled him like vultures making him squirm yet again.

"How can this be!" Lucinda roared angrily turning to where Maleficent sat at the head of the table, "They aren't even evil!"

"As I've told you before Lucinda, it's a gift of Fate,"

"But why Alissa! Why her daughter and why this, this weakling boy!"

"Don't speak that way about my son!" Christina growled.

Lucinda set her sights on Christina.

"YOU aren't worthy of such a mark! You're an abomination! A Blight! You aren't worthy of our family name-"

On and on she went and with each statement, Carter grew angrier until he couldn't take it anymore!

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" he roared grabbing onto Lucinda as a surprising burst of red flames leaped from his body to her wings setting them ablaze.

Carter stumbled back in surprise, the flames that had consumed him ceasing instantly.

He ran from the room.

What had he done?

…...

* * *

**Okay, I think that's a good stopping point. What did you think? What do you predict?**

**Big thank you to DRAGONDAVE45 for all the help!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

What had he done? He didn't mean to! He had just been so angry and then it just happened. Carter could think of nothing else as he ran blindly through the halls. He didn't care where he was headed he just wanted to be alone. His mom was already mad at him, no doubt she was fuming now.

And Winnie...

Winnie saw everything.

He cried harder the sobs shaking him to his very core, falling to the ground.

"Carter?"

Winnie stood behind him. He couldn't face her. Not after what he had just done. but Winnie didn't leave. Instead, she joined him on the floor, wrapping her arms around him as he cried.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled.

"I know you didn't. You were just defending your mom. There's no reason to cry,"

"But I hurt somebody,"

"She was asking for it," Winnie insisted, "I nearly clawed her myself,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, no one talks that way about your family."

She laughed.

"What?"

"You should have seen Shaggy!"

Carter smiled just a little, finally lifting his head to look at Winnie who smiled back at him. The two sat there in comfortable silence for several minutes while Carter calmed. He wasn't ready to go back nor did he want to. He had been defending his mother but she was probably angry with him for having such an outburst. He was taught to have good manners after all and setting someone, especially a relative didn't count.

He hid his face in shame when his mother rounded the corner.

"Carter?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I-I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't, sweetie. I used to do the same thing," Christina explained, joining them.

This news surprised Carter. His mother always had such a good handle on her powers. Always kept her emotions in check. He had only seen her lose it a handful of times.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really?" Winnie echoed just as surprised as Carter.

"You forget, I was a kid once too," Christina nodded, "When my powers awakened I could barely control them. Just ask your Uncle the next time you see him." she smiled before turning serious, "I was scared of hurting someone. I didn't want my powers but I was stuck with them,"

"What happened?"

"My powers had just surfaced,"

...

* * *

**Many years ago.**

Christina was not having the best of days. This magic, her magic scared her. With a simple thought, she could affect things without meaning to. She couldn't control when it happened. Today had not been kind to her. It started with wanting chocolate milk and just got worse. Her clothes, she changed them, wishing those around her would stop, they froze. If she wanted quiet those around her lost their voices.

Now, she sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, trying to calm herself while she watched Anastasia. This movie often cheered her up. She laughed at Anya and Dimitri who bickered like children, giggled at Bartok the bat's antics, knew the words to every song. If the movie had one downside it was the villain. Rasputin. She wasn't scared of him, he had plenty of funny moments he was just unnerving a literal corpse falling to pieces. The way he snuck into Anya's dreams, trying to kill her. It wasn't pleasant.

He was onscreen now, ranting and raving making Christina roll her eyes.

Vanna poked her head in around this time, seeing Christina so absorbed in the movie on made her smile. Careful not to make any noise, Vanna crept behind the couch.

Christina screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders, blood running cold at the scream that joined hers. Spinning around she saw the source. Aunt Vanna was fire.

The fire was her doing she realized upon seeing the flames that consumed her wings.

Dracula rushed in. The fire was put out quickly but the damage had already been done, Vanna had a blistering burn on her arm.

Christina shook. It was her fault all her fault. She hadn't meant to do it! She didn't even know she could! But she had and now she had hurt someone.

it was all her fault.

…...

* * *

"Did you get in trouble?" Carter asked.

"No, Uncle Dracula knew it was an accident,"

"How did you learn to control your powers?"

"I had help just like I'm going to help you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

The three returned to the dining hall shortly afterward finding Lucinda, Faybelle and Selena had moved as far away as they could, ending up at the far end of the long table. Carter inched closer to Winne when the trio glared at him.

"Aren't you going to punish him or are you too soft for that?" Lucinda snarled as they sat down.

Carter and Winnie shared a look. This woman did not know when to quit. They turned to watch Christina wondering if she would lose it like Carter had.

"No, my son can't control his powers yet. He hasn't had them very long,"

Lucinda huffed opening her mouth to speak only for Maleficent to stop her.

"I think you've done enough, Lucinda,"

"But Mother-"

"Silence, I invited you here to meet your niece and her family not to cause trouble,"

Carter and Winnie struggled to hide their grins.

...

* * *

After they'd eaten the duo went exploring, with permission of course. The castle was a very dark, very imposing place but they weren't scared. It was an adventure and it gave the adults to talk so it was a win-win.

"Which way, Winnie?" Carter asked when the hall splintered off.

'This way," Winnie replied pulling him to the right.

The hall they found themselves in didn't look different from the others but there was something about it that made them curious. At the end of the incredibly big drafty hall, they found two sets of doors. Both carved with thunderstorms and dragons. Carter pulled open the door to the left and stepped inside, gasping.

"Winnie, you've gotta come see this!"

Stepping into the room, Winnie was just as baffled as Carter. This room was the complete opposite of everywhere else in the castle. Pastel-colored walls depicting creatures of legend, blindingly clean white furniture. Everything in contrast to what was outside the door.

Carter soon found why.

"Winnie, I think we found my Grandma's old room,"

"Carter look at this,"

Carter gasped again, "No way!"


	4. Chapter 4

Carter stared slack-jawed at the sight before him. Was that his Grandma? It could've been his mom's twin sister! The only differences between the two being eye and wing color.

"Uncanny," Winnie declared

"Unreal," Carter wholeheartedly agreed.

"The resemblance is striking isn't it?"

The two jumped. Maleficent stood in the doorway. Carter tried not to look scared. Maybe they weren't supposed to be here. Winnie slid closer to Carter who took her hand.

"Where are-"

"Resting,"

"We'll go," Carter promised.

"You don't have to, I said you could explore," Maleficent responded, gliding into the room, "I kept this room just as Alissa left in the hope she might come back,"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you about her life after she left but, I didn't know her,"

"That's alright dear, I prefer to remember her this way, happy,"

"Why did she leave?" Winnie dared to ask.

"I pushed her too hard. I wanted her to follow in my footsteps, fulfill her destiny and ultimately take the throne, take my place as Queen of the Dark Fae," Maleficent explained quietly.

"Wouldn't Aunt Lucinda be next in line?" Carter inquired.

Maleficent scoffed, "Lucinda's unfit rule. Only those who bear the Dragonmark can take the throne"

"So my Mom..."

"And you, not Selena,"

"Whoa," Winnie mumbled.

That, that was a surprise. Carter tried not to look as surprised as he was.

"Your aunt and cousin we're so angry. They are still quite bitter about it,"

Carter was worried by that statement if it were true it meant that they might come after him, his mother or even Winnie!

"Would they try to hurt us?" Winnie asked echoing his thoughts.

Maleficent's eyes flashed dangerously, "They'd be fools to try,"

This both reassured and frightened the two.

"So, uh, what now?" Carter asked quietly. He had only wanted to make limited contact with his great grandmother not get sucked into her realm. Now, that they were here he was curious as to what would happen next.

"First, I would like to speak with you privately. Then tomorrow, I'll take you and your family to see where your grandmother went to school,"

Winnie nodded in understanding. Leaving the two alone but staying just outside in case Carter needed her.

Carter looked at Maleficent expectantly, nervously. What did she want to talk with him about that was so important they had to speak in private?

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You, Your life,"

Carter relaxed, "What do you want to know?"

"What's your home like? School? Are you excited about being a big brother?"

"I can start at the beginning if you like?"

"Yes, please,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

The horrible thunder and the wicked lightning scared the two-year-old Carter out of his mind. Throwing open the door to his room he raced down the hallway, yelping at the lighting that glowed with every flash until he came to his mom's door. Opening without a second thought he leaped onto the bed.

"Carter, it's only a storm sweetheart, go back to sleep," Christina mumbled.

"It's scary!" he replied, laying on top of Christina.

Christina yawned, she sat up, turning on the lamp as she guided her son into her lap.

"Mommy, why's the sky mad?"

Christina smiled a little, "It's not mad,"

Carter didn't entirely believe her but he didn't ask. When the lightning struck again he yelped in fear, clinging to his mother.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay"

"It's coming to get me,"

"No, it isn't," Christina promised.

"Can I stay with you pease?"

"Okay."

…...

* * *

"Bathtime!" Christina declared in a sing-song voice.

Five-year-old Carter humphed scowling. He ignored his Mommy. Instead, focusing on the mud pies before him.

"Now, Carter," Christina warned.

"Superheroes don't need baths,"

"Yes, they do, my dirty daredevil,"

"**Mommy!"** Carter whined.

"Don't Mommy me"

Carter pouted, being pulled from the mud wasn't fun at all. He was carried from the mud pile to the bath which was already full of bubbles. As much as Carter squirmed with protest his mother didn't relent.

"I don't want a bath!"

"Too bad!" Christina smirked, "You're so dirty I can't even see your face,"

It was true, Carter was caked head to toe in mud, grass, and twigs stuck in his hair. Christina placed him in the bath despite his constant protests, handing him his rubber duck.

"Play with Mr. Quack,"

Carter cheered up.

…...

* * *

Carter was sick. Really, really sick which was odd considering vampires weren't supposed to get sick. Still, here he was wrapped in three quilts and his comforter shaking.

"Mom!" the eight-year-old cried.

Christina opened the door, armed with another blanket, a thermometer, medicine and a bowl of tomato soup.

"Yes?"

"I'm still cold,"

"I know, Sweetheart," Christina soothed throwing the blanket over him, "You wanna try and eat?"

"No, my stomach is weird," Carter coughed.

"Okay," Christina replied, sending the soup back to the kitchen, "Take your medicine, please,"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Which one?"

"I dunno, a Disney song? The one from your music box?"

"Okay," Christina smiled, "Lay down,"

Carter did as his mother asked laying down as she began to sing.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

…_..._

* * *

"Your mother raised you on her own? Where was your father?"

Carter blinked, "Shaggy?"

Maleficent nodded.

"Shaggy..isn't my dad. Not yet, they're working on it," Carter slowly admitted.

"Then where is your birth father?"

"Jail, he's a very bad person. He hurt my Mom,"

Maleficent's eyes narrowed in anger, "What did he do?"

"You have to ask Mom. I don't wanna get in trouble,"

"Okay, I will." Maleficent relaxed, "Tell me, are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a little sister!"

"Your mother told me,"

"Did she tell you what her name's going to be?"

"No,"

"Alissa, Alissa Rose," Carter beamed, "Rose is Mom's middle name,"

"Roses were Alissa's favorite flower, she had a garden in the courtyard the flowers stopped growing after she left," Maleficent remarked. "But, when I showed your mother around earlier they seemed to be growing back,"

"Magic?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not good at magic yet. I didn't even know I could do magic,"

"Your mother is teaching you?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe I can help,"

"Do you think Mom will let you?"

"Let's ask her ourselves,"

* * *

**I admit I'm kind of inching my way along here, trying to figure this out. Same with the current chapter of A Monster Mystery Tale. I hope you enjoyed, please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina was still sleeping when Carter and Maleficent came to ask about his magic studies. Shaggy was watching over her as he always did. Carter sat beside her. Not wishing to disturb her with such a question at the moment when the says events had clearly worn her down.

Shaggy tried not to shake with fear when he saw Maleficent. He stood protectively in front of his sleeping wife despite knowing that she meant no harm.

Carter watched him do this figuring it was instinctive more than anything else.

Then Winnie came running in jumping and tackling Carter, effectively waking Christina who jolted upright on high alert. Carter noticed she always had even when he was very little. His mother would sit upright and scan the room.

She was still scared.

He grabbed her arm and watched as she relaxed.

"Hi, Mom," he smiled.

"Hi, Carter," she smiled back at him, weakly

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good,"

"I have a question,"

"I'm listening,"

Carter faltered. He wasn't sure if he should ask or even how to ask such a big question so suddenly. Luckily, or maybe unluckily Maleficent came to his rescue.

"I would like to help with Carter's magic studies,"

Carter watched his mother trying to figure out her thought process. She was shocked at first then that melted into something he knew well. She was going to say no.

"Like, I think your mom could use some coffee before asking her to think about anything that important", Shaggy cut in, deducing how much this meant to Carter. "Like, mochaccino with a dash of cinnamon on the foam, Sweetie?"

"Sounds magical," Christina nodded.

Carter was relieved. His mom was always happier and agreeable after coffee no matter the time of day.

Winnie crawled off of Carter allowing him to inch closer to his mother. She put her arm around him, ruffling his hair.

"And what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Exploring"

"You never stop exploring,"

"Because there's always something to find,"

"I agree!" Winnie smiled.

"Of course you do, you're my partner in crime" Carter laughed.

Winnie crawled closer, Carter put his free arm around her.

Maleficent grinned knowingly as did Christina.

"At least we've moved past the senseless running back and forth," Christina chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad!" Carter protested.

"Yes, it was,"

…...

"Carter Chase!" Christina yelled, racing after her young son.

"Can't catch me, Mommy!"

"Or me!" Winnie added with a devilish laugh.

Carter swung a sharp turn, sliding haphazardly on the hardwood, dragging Winnie with him.

"**Carter!" **Christina gasped struggling to catch the kids.

Was she this bad at that age?

All Christina wanted was a nice vacation home for Thanksgiving and she had spent the last three days chasing Carter all over the castle.

"Whee!" Carter laughed, springing to his feet at the last second and bounding up the steps, Winnie behind him.

Only to be caught by his mother and Clawdeen.

"Let's watch Charlie Brown,"

"SNOOPY"

"Yes, Carter, snoopy," Clawdeen smiled.

…...

"Just wait until Alissa comes, Mom" Carter smirked.

Christina rolled her eyes.

"We're back!" Shaggy cried, presenting Christina with her coffee before taking his place beside her.

"You feeling okay, Jade?" Carter asked.

"Fine," Jade sighed, flopping onto the floor.

Scooby didn't seem convinced. No one was convinced but they let the matter slide for now.

"Well, Mom?" Carter asked hopefully after his mother had some of her coffee.

"I'll think about it,"

"Okay,"

…...

Carter woke early the next morning, sliding out of bed he realized that in all the excitement of the previous day his shirt still hadn't been repaired. He shivered, opening the massive door and creeping down the hall. Hopefully, his mother was awake. Tiptoeing into her room he found her sleeping still. Careful not to wake Scooby, Jade or Shaggy he tapped his mother on the shoulder, thankful she didn't jolt upright again. Instead, she flopped over to look at him through a sleepy haze.

"Morning,"

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Mom, my shirt's still torn," he informed her.

"Let me see," she yawned, sitting up.

Carter wordlessly handed it to her, watching with intrigue as she fixed it with her magic. He always liked watching her do magic, wondering how she got so good at it and if it was hard. Now, he was learning first hand that getting a grip on magic was indeed difficult. His Mom made it look so easy!

"I wish I could do magic that easily," he confessed.

"You'll learn, it'll get easier but, taking my spellbook and trying random spells isn't the way to go about it,"

Carter cringed, "I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Only about a million times,"

"Please don't ground me!"

"Would you rather write I will listen to Mom on my board all day?"

Carter cringed again.

"That's what I thought,"

…...

Later that day once everyone was awake fed and ready they set out. Traveling from Maleficent's home to Ever After High. Due to it being summertime the gleaming castle stood empty save for a few staff. Carter inched closer to Winnie and grabbed her hand out of nervousness. The school was so big and empty. The sounds of their feet echoed around them.

Carter was so caught up in everything that he barely realized they had stopped. Winnie had to keep him from falling head-first onto the floor.

Maleficent knocked before ushering them inside the headmaster's office.

The office looked more like a throne room to Carter but he didn't say so. It was clear, however, that Winnie thought the same.

And the man sitting behind the large desk did nothing to ease Carter's nerves.

"Madam Maleficent?"

"Milton, Giles," Maleficent nodded,

"Who are your...guests?" Milton asked surveying the strangers.

Milton wasn't dure what to think of those before him. The two adults were clearly monsters but, one had fairy wings. Odd. Then the kids. A werewolf and a vampire? How? Why? What were they doing here?

"This is Alissa's daughter, Christina and her family,"

"Alissa had a daughter? Why didn't the records-"

"She comes from a different world," Maleficent cut in.

"World?"

"Yes, Sir," Christina nodded before making introductions, " This is my husband, Shaggy, my son, Carter, his friend Winnie and our pets Scooby-Doo and, Jade"

It was then that Milton and Giles noticed the dog and the wolf who sat side by side, protectively in front of the others.

"If I may ask," Milton drawled, "Who's your father? You and your son certainly don't look like fae,"

"My father was Radu, he was a vampire,"

Milton recoiled sightly but kept a polite facade. Giles, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit phased as he had always been more open-minded than his brother. He smiled warmly at the group offering them a tour.

"Yes, I would like to see where my mother went to school," Christina nodded, Carter bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Hexellent, right this way,"

They left Milton scheming in his office. That boy despite his clear vampire traits was the rightful heir to the story Alissa had abandoned so long ago! Now, how to make him sign the book?


	6. Chapter 6

"This place is huge!" Carter cried taking in the school with wide eyes.

"It might even be bigger than Monster High!" Winnie chimed.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far Winnie," Christina giggled as they traversed the halls of the immaculately clean school, "Remember, the catacombs are part of the school too and they're so big people have gotten lost before,"

"Yeah, I remember," Winnie replied before bounding ahead, pulling Carter by the arm, the tour was beginning to bore her, "Can we explore?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see a problem with it," Giles replied thoughtfully, "As long as you're okay with it?" he added turning to the other adults.

"Go ahead kiddos but be careful, no running," Christina instructed sternly because if she hadn't the duo would have stampeded through the school and possibly hurt themselves.

"Yes, Ma'am," they nodded before scampering off.

…...

* * *

"You get the feeling Headmaster Grimm doesn't like us?" Winnie whispered as they roamed the halls.

"Yeah," Carter nodded as they climbed the staircase.

They went from one room to the other before moving on talking all the while.

"This is weird," Carter admitted.

"What is?"

"Being related to a fairy tale character,"

Winnie snorted.

"What?"

"I thought you would've loved it,"

"Why?"

"Do not remember how often your mom read you fairy tales?" Winnie asked, arching an eyebrow, "She still does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does too" Winnie laughed, "What'd she read you last Monday?"

"She didn't,"

"That's a lie, your mom reads to you every night! You'll be grown up and she'll still do it!"

"Are you insulting my Mom's storytelling skills?" Carter shoved Winnie.

"No, but, you're ten! Most people stop reading stories to their kids when they're six!"

"You still have movie nights with your Dad!"

"Because that's normal,"

"So I'm not normal?"

"Neither of us are!"

The duo laughed, settling down in the common room. Slowly, Carter took Winnie's hand causing her to blush suddenly overcome with the shyness that persisted even after all these months.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Winnie" Carter admitted.

"Don't you dare start feeling guilty," Winnie scolded lightly a serious edge in her voice.

"But I am," Carter said, his voice wavering, "I shouldn't have taken Mom's spellbook, I should've waited! Now, we're here because of me,"

"Hey, I'm your partner in crime, no matter what,"

Winnie pulled him into a hug, a soft smile flickering across her face when he laid his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his wings around her. They fell asleep like that after a while, Winnie on top of Carter as they'd fallen back.

That's how the adults found them.

"Aw," Christina quietly gushed.

"You like, know this means he's growing up don't you?" Shaggy whispered.

He was jabbed in the ribs that.

"That boy will always be my baby, I don't care how old he gets," Christina hissed, relaxing quickly afterward, "He was such a cute baby,"

"Let them sleep," Maleficent whispered, "We can talk elsewhere,"

The trio of adults moved to the courtyard of the school, Jade, and Scooby following behind them. Once settled on the benches Maleficent asked the question that had been on her mind since speaking with Carter.

"Where's Carter's birth father?"

The question took Christina by surprise so much so that her hands were shaking as she responded:

"Jail, for a long, long time,"

"Why?"

Christina's hands continued to shake more and more with each passing second, "Carter, Carter was a-a-"

"Christina, you don't have to," Shaggy interjected but Christina pressed on, starting over.

"I was raped," she spat the word like acid, "His father raped me when I was a teen,"

Her hands were shaking wildly now. So much so that Shaggy grabbed ahold of them in an attempt to calm her, tears rolling down her face as she spoke.

"He drugged me, had his way and left me on the floor, I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later,"

overcome with tears she clung to Shaggy.

"You want me to tell the rest?" he offered quietly to which she nodded, burying her face in his chest.

"She went into hiding after Carter but he found them and..."

…...

* * *

_Scooby, Matches and, Shaggy were hastily searching for Christina. It surprised Scooby and, Matches when Shaggy kicked down any locked doors they came across. He was determined to find Christina and find her they did. Christina laid passed out, battered and beaten on the floor. The closer Shaggy got to her the more damage he could see. There was a gash on her forehead that was trickling blood, and all along her arms were bruises in the shape of handprints. No doubt they were Drew's handprints. Shaggy had to get her out of here. Scooby had followed Shaggy into the room and was currently sniffing Christina trying to locate other wounds. He found none but Scooby's breath woke Christina who was very, very drowsy still. Seeing that she was awake Shaggy tried to lift her but she was scared and in pain. Shaggy redirected himself and located a spot where it wouldn't hurt Christina to be touched. He found a spot on her wrist and with Scooby's help pulled her to her feet. They walked slowly from the room. Free from the presence of dark magic Christina was more alert and awake. _

_"He has Carter!" Christina said worriedly. _

_"Don't worry Christina we'll rescue him," Shaggy reassured her. _

_They made slow progress to the room where Carter was. Drew was there already trying to twist the truth again. _

_"She's lying to you, Carter" Drew was saying, "Everyone was JEALOUS of our happiness! They all wanted to keep us apart!" _

_"INCLUDING ME YOU PSYCHOPATH," Christina screeched catching Drew by surprise. _

_Drew was angry to see Christina relying on Shaggy and Scooby for support. He was angry that his princess was relying on a NORMIE and his stupid mutt. Worse, Christina continued to yell at him. _

_"I NEVER wanted you! Never wanted ANYTHING to do with you! But you just couldn't take 'NO' for an answer!" _

_Carter looked between his parents confusedly. _

_"Mom?" then he turned to Drew "Is it true?" he asked. _

_"No, son of course not, remember your mother's not well, she's been brainwashed. We love each other why else would you be here?" Drew said with a smile too big and sweet to be real. _

_Christina was horrified. Drew had strung together a sticky web of lies with only one way out. The truth and Drew thought that Christina didn't have it in her to tell Carter the truth but the time had come. She could only hope Carter would forgive her. _

_"You DRUGGED AND RAPED ME! I told you no but you are a possessive psychopath so drugging me was the only way you could ever have me," Tears poured down Christina's face as she turned to her son whose eyes were blown wide from shock. _

_"I-I-" Carter faltered falling to the floor. It all made sense now. This was why his mom never wanted to talk about his father. _

_"It's true Carter, Sibella told me the truth," Winnie said dropping to her knees beside her fallen friend. _

_"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT," Drew roared turning to Shaggy he added, "And YOU! Take your filthy hands of my princess, NORMIE!" _

_Winnie took this chance to rush forward and sink her teeth into Drew's forearm causing him to cry out in pain. _

_"Ouch, get off me you stupid mutt," he swung his arm and sent poor Winnie flying into the nearby TV set causing the young werewolf to cry in pain as shards of glass rained down on her._

_Something inside Carter snapped. Father or not, no one had a right to do that to Winnie. The others looked on in shock as his fangs extended and large bat-like wings tore through his shirt. Carter didn't think he just acted, sending blow after blow to his father's face. However, after the first three times Drew caught the young boy by his neck seething with rage. _

_"Looks like I'll have to start over," Drew hissed. _

_Matches bounded forward wanting to help his friend after all Carter had always been nice to him. _

_"I wouldn't do that unless you want me to snap his neck," Drew warned sadistically. _

_"Like, let him go!" Shaggy hollered leaving Christina to be supported by Scooby. _

_"And who's gonna make me, Normie? YOU?" Drew laughed. _

_"Like, yeah", Shaggy smirked, cocking his fist. "ME!" _

_Drew's confident smirk turned to shock as Shaggy swung his fist and transformed into a werewolf who was seething with protective rage. The blow was so powerful that it sent Drew through the wall and knocked him out cold. With Carter free, he rushed to Winnie's side while Shaggy did the same for Christina. At this point, police cars and ambulances swarmed the house. Dracula led the charge into the house followed by the paramedics and policemen. Christina and Winnie were loaded into the ambulances and quickly taken to the hospital. _

…_..._

* * *

"This baby _was _his but we had some help to change that," Shaggy finished.

Maleficent was inwardly seething with rage. That vampire would pay! For now, she did her best to push the firey rage down and told Christina the story of Alissa's birth, hoping to comfort her.

"I was part of an arranged marriage shortly after becoming the queen of the dark fae. I never loved him, only had a child with him because it was expected of me so, Lucinda was born, her father and I separated shortly afterward I wanted nothing to do with him but, Alissa's father," Maleficent paused to collect herself, "We met a very long time ago before I was ever queen. Over time, he'd stolen my heart, told me he loved me but it was all a lie. As soon as he had me, he stole my wings in an attempt to become king of the nearby lands, he did of course and you can guess what happened next but he never knew of the child he'd gifted me with. I never blamed Alissa and I never will,"

Her plan seemed to work as Christina's breathing slowed and the shaking stopped.

"THAT was the real reason I cursed 'King' Steffan's daughter", Maleficent said. "Because he wronged me and our daughter so deeply for his own, selfish gain. Of course, that's not what is written in the Storybook of Legends."

"Did-did Mom know about...?"

"I told her the whole story after the tale played out. She wanted to reach out to Aurora, but Milton Grimm prevented it. Of course, Alissa blamed me and our heritage, driving the wedge even deeper between us. To this day, Queen Aurora has no idea that she had an older half-sister, let alone one born a dark fae. Grimm and most of those in power in Ever After don't want our children to know the truth; a truth your mother proved, much to the irritation of Headmaster Grimm", Maleficent chuckled smugly.

"Like, what 'truth'?", Shaggy asked.

"Reah", Scooby added, absorbed in the story now too.

"That 'Light' or 'Dark' is how one is born, but 'Good' or 'Evil' is a CHOICE, and Alissa", Maleficent smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "my sweet, wonderful Alissa followed her heart and chose GOOD. She always thought I wanted her to follow in my dark footsteps, and I thought I did too. But when she made her choice, I was so proud of her. My deepest regret will always be that I never told her so."

It was then that Carter and Winnie emerged from the school to join them. Hand in hand they joined Christina and Shaggy on the bench across from Maleficent.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Carter asked worriedly, he could see the tear trails on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she smiled softly.

"There is something I should tell you, Christina," Maleficent said plainly.

"Yes?"

"You are rightfully Queen of the Dark Fae, you have been since you became an adult,"

"What?"

"And Carter, Carter is your heir,"


	7. Chapter 7

Carter sat silently, mouth agape. His mother? His mother was supposed to be a QUEEN? From the look of things, it seemed she was having a hard time processing it herself. He started the countdown in his head while holding onto Winnie who was doing the same. Each wondered what his Mom would say, what she would do.

"I understand this is a lot to take in but you have to be crowned Christina,"

His mother remained silent, paler than a ghost, clinging to Shaggy's hand so hard it looked as if it was hurting him but he was in too much of a shock to notice.

"Babe, maybe you should..." Shaggy fumbled for words.

"Excuse me," Christina quietly interrupted, "I need to be alone,"

"Mom?"

"I'm fine, Carter, I just need some quiet time,"

…...

That quiet time lasted the rest of the day. When the group returned to Maleficent's castle Christina locked herself inside the room she and Shaggy had been given.

Another hour of dead, meaningless silence passed before Carter could take it no more and went to check on his mother

"Mom, can we talk?" he knocked on the heavy wooden door, wondering if she'd heard him.

The door opened with a slow creak. Carter ducked inside finding his mother on the bed reading a book. The closer he got Carter realized she wasn't reading just staring at the page in front of her, blankly, tiredly.

"Mom?"

she turned to him with a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Can I join you?"

she nodded, patting the empty spot beside her.

He climbed onto the bed before continuing, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine,"

"You're upset aren't you, Mom?"

,

"With you? No, Carter. I mean, you're still grounded when we get home-"

"I didn't mean with me," Carter cut in then adding, "Aw man!"

"Yes," Christina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm upset,"

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno Carter," she snapped, "Maybe the fact that the grandmother I didn't know until yesterday wants to dump an entire kingdom on me!"

Carter knew his mom didn't mean to snap at him. He could see how overwhelmed she was by this abrupt turn of events. He wrapped an arm around her as she kissed the top of his head with an apology. He assured her he was okay knowing that this pregnancy was taking a toll on her the closer it came to his sister's arrival. He decided a change of topic would be good.

"What do you think Alissa will look like when she gets here?" he questioned.

"Like most babies, I suppose red and crying,"

"Why do babies cry when they're born?"

"It helps them breathe,"

"But we don't breathe,"

"It's only a natural reaction sweetheart, perfectly healthy,"

"Did I cry?"

"Yes, and you wanna know what your uncle said?"

"What?"

"That it scared him to life,"

"really?"

"Who knows?"

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think anyone's missing us back home?"

"Yes," Christina nodded, "I meant to send a message but I've been so tired lately,"

"You think anyone will come looking for us?"

"Your Godparents,"

"Think they'll be mad?"

"I think you ask a lot of questions, Carter Chase,"

"Sorry,"

"I was the same way,"

"You think I'm a lot like you?"

"You're very much like me but you're also you and that's a wonderful thing,"

"I love you, Mom,"

"I love you more,"

…...

Meanwhile. Clawdeen, Duncan, Miss Grimwood and, Vincent were searching the realms for Carter and his family. Miss Grimwood had been concerned when Christina, Shaggy and, Carter hadn't shown up so, she had asked Clawdeen and Duncan to check-in on them. The duo had found the house empty food left on the table uneaten and ice cold. Upon delivering their report Miss Grimwood had called Vincent for help.

"Did you find them?" Clawdeen questioned.

"Yes," Vincent replied calmly.

"Where are they?"

"Ever After, the realm of fairy tales,"

"Okay, never mind the questions about fairy tales being a reality, why are they there?"

"It seems Christina's grandmother has found them,"

"Her grandmother?"

"Maleficent. Queen of the Dark Fae."

"Former Queen if she gets her way," Miss Grimwood added.

"What does that mean?" Duncan questioned.

"She intends to have Christina take the throne,"

…...

Lucinda and Faybelle were scheming. The dragonmark was rightfully theirs! Christina and her son didn't have an ounce of evil in their entire bodies and yet they had the mark. It simply wasn't fair but how were they to amend this wrong? Lucinda knew her mother and the law far too well. Christina whether she wanted to or not was bound to become queen at some point before leaving this realm if she left this realm. So, all their hopes lied with her son, Carson? Chance? Lucinda didn't care to remember his name she only needed them to stay in Ever After for a little while longer.

Then she caught sight of Selina.

A perfectly wicked idea struck.

Now, how to execute it?

…...

"Carter?"

He jumped turning to face Maleficent, "Yes?"

"How's your mother doing?"

"She's quiet but, fine,"

"I think I may have startled her with the news,"

"You did," he nodded as Maleficent joined him at the table.

After leaving his mother alone he stumbled upon Winnie who was sleeping so, he ventured into his grandma's old room, found an old journal and brought it to the dining hall for some reading knowing that Shaggy and Scooby were most likely messing around in the kitchen.

"I didn't intend to," Maleficent sighed, "It's just the law,"

"Can't you do something about it?"

"No, I'm not able to, your mother has to be crowned and I'd rather do it sooner than later,"

"Why?"

"Because it's only a matter of time before the other royals find out before the rest of the fae find out,"

"What happens then?"

Maleficent didn't tell him instead she asked if she could see Christina.

"I'm not sure if she'll want to talk but you can try,"

Maleficent nodded, "I believe Winnie's looking for you,"

Carter shot out of the room with a smile on his face.

Now. Maleficent had to talk with Christina and try to reason with her. However hard that would be.


	8. Chapter 8

Christina lay on her side, one hand on her stomach the other held a book. Shaggy had gone to the kitchen. The kids were exploring while Scooby and Jade slept beside the bed.

_Me? _she thought, _Queen of a kingdom I didn't even know about? Nope!_

"You agree?" Christina giggled upon feeling the baby kick, "Not very long now, you can join us out here soon"

Another kick.

"Christina?"

she looked up finding Maleficent before her.

"What?"

"I want to talk"

"Can I take my family home now?"

"Not yet,"

"Why not?"

"It's only been a few days,"

"But, I have a life. I can't just put it on hold!"

"Christina, please just listen to me-"

"You want me to rule a kingdom which by the way I'm not at all fit for! I'm a TEACHER, art, music, history! I have responsibilities, a family to care for! I can't give any of that up because my son brought us here! I'm here because of him and I stayed for HIM,"

Outside the door, Carter and Winnie cringed. This discussion wasn't going well.

"Christina, I just want to warn you," Maleficent said, remaining calm, "If the rest of Ever After, if the royalty, the other fae if they find out about you they'll throw you on that throne and declare you Queen before you even have a chance to breathe!"

"Like you're doing now?"

"I'm trying to do this quietly, rationally,"

"What's so rational about-"

Before Christina could finish her question the door opened, Carter and Winnie falling inside.

"Carter Chase, what have I told you about eavesdropping!"

"Sorry, Mom," Carter grinned sheepishly

The kids barely got to their feet before Shaggy charged in and knocked them back over, rushing to Christina.

"Ow," the two groaned.

"Shaggy, why did you just trample my son and his girlfriend?"

Carter and Winnie blushed.

"Outside, look outside!"

"Huh?"

Maleficent made it to the window before Christina, "They know," she said.

"Huh?" Christina repeated.

"They know, Ever After knows. They've come to meet you,"

Carter darted to the window, "There's a crowd, Mom," he explained, "Headed for the front door,"

Christina would have screamed had it not been for Shaggy's calming presence.

"You told them," she caused Maleficent.

"I would never!" Maleficent insisted, "Grimm must have, he can never keep his mouth shut,"

"Like, what do we do?" Shaggy asked, arm around Christina to keep her from overreacting.

"I'll meet them at the door and see if I can talk sense into them,"

Maleficent left to do just that while Christina buried her head in Shaggy's chest, "I wanna go home, now,"

Carter slumped on the bed guilty. It was his fault, his fault they were here. Slowly, he began to cry.

"My fault, I'm sorry, Mom,"

"Oh, come here," Christina pulled both him and Winnie to her side, "I think we all want to go home,"

"Why can't we leave now?" Winnie questioned, "Before anyone else notices,"

"Because we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can't get to the mirror without someone seeing me, I can't run and my magic is temperamental," Christina explained.

"What about Carter?"

"No, Winnie," Carter shook his head, "I can't,"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Face the music I suppose although I'm hardly dressed for it," Christina rolled her eyes, she stood from the bed straightening her top and trying to pull her hair into a ponytail at least.

"You look great, Mom," Carter said with a thumbs up, Winnie nodding her agreement.

"Thanks, Kiddos, let's get this over with,"

The sound of several voices met their ears as soon as they opened the door, followed by a silence thick with fear. Carter grabbed Winnie's hand, pulling her close as they wandered down the hall. Maleficent met them halfway conversing with Christina in hushed words that they couldn't make out. Quietly, tensely, they met the crowd who all gasped upon seeing Christina.

"The rightful heir has come home!" someone shouted.

"There must be a coronation at once," Exclaimed someone else.

Maleficent slammed her scepter to the ground thunderously. "Silence!"

"There won't be a coronation," Christina declared, "I don't want to be Queen,"

"You must be Queen!"

"No!"

"Not until she's ready and willing," Maleficent declared.

"CROWN HER!"

"SHE MUST RULE!"

"SHE HAS TO!"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Maleficent roared.

The kids covered their ears it was a madhouse. Shaggy stood in front of Christina, Maleficent in front of them both. Even though it was unlikely to help they both knew they had to do something before someone got hurt. Carter pushed in front of the adults.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, "Leave my Mom alone! You don't even know her name! You don't know her but you want her on the throne. Why so you can walk all over her? Because my great-grandma scares you? My Mom is plenty scary herself and the ONLY reason she's here is because of me! This isn't our home, we don't intend to make it our home. So go away and leave us alone!"

Winnie clapped enthusiastically making Carter blush yet again when he slunk behind the adults and joined Winnie.

"That was awesome!" she whispered.

"I just said what I thought I needed to,"

"You're still awesome,"

"Thanks, Winnie,"

…...

That night, they received some unwelcome guests. Lucinda, Faybelle and, Selina returned, joining them for dinner. No one noticed the vial of scarlet liquid Selina had brought with her. All they could focus on was the tense conversation between the adults.

"I heard there was quite a spectacle today," Lucinda commented, glaring daggers at Christina,

carter would have lashed out had Winnie not grabbed ahold of him. What was she getting at?"

"So when's the coronation?"

"There won't be one," he growled before his mom could respond.

"You should learn to be seen and not heard!"

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Christina warned darkly.

"Remember," Shaggy whispered, "Stress isn't good for the baby, you like, don't want to hurt Alissa,"

Lucinda looked ready to murder someone, "Don't tell me you're naming that brat after my weakling sister,"

"Careful," Christina responded chillingly, "That's my mother you're slandering,"

"This isn't going well," Winnie said to Carter.

"Stay out of this, mutt!"

"ENOUGH!", Maleficent roared, slamming down her scepter thunderously. "Lucinda, you and Selina will keep civil tongues in my domain, especially with our kin and my guests!"

"Of course, Mother", Lucinda obeyed, with an inner smile seeing her precious Selina tucks the empty vial back in her sleeve.

…...

Later:

"Christina?"

"Yes, Winnie?" Christina asked turning to the young werewolf as she pulled her hair out of its braid.

"Have you seen Carter?"

"No, not since dinner, I think he went exploring,"

_Without me?_

"Okay, I'll find him,"

"Tell him it's almost bedtime when you do,"

"I will,"

"Thank you,"

Winnie ran down the halls, turning left and right, this way hand that trying to at least pin Carter's scent. Where had he gone? She skid to a stop in front of a long darkened hallway. Carter was down there. She could smell him and Selina? But why was he with her? Cousinly bonding? And what were those noises? Winnie stopped dead in her tracks.

Selina had carter pinned to the wall.

They were kissing!

And, Carter seemed to be enjoying it. They didn't even notice her as she turned around and ran back to Christina's room, she didn't even knock throwing open the door with such force it hit the wall with a heavy thunk.

"Winnie?"

she jumped on Christina sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Christina inquired, "Where's Carter?"

"C-C-C-"

Christina wrapped her arms around Winnie, pulling the ten-year-old into her lap.

"Shaggy, go find Carter and see what the problem is,"

"Okay, let's go you two," Shaggy said turning to Scooby and Jade who ambled after him quietly.

Christina rocked Winnie back and forth, wondering what had happened between her and Carter.

Shaggy returned minutes later with an odiously spelled Carter and a cocky looking Selina.

"He was like, kissing her," Shaggy said awkwardly.

Winnie sobbed harder.

"Winnie, sweetie there's an easy way to fix this," Christina soothed, brushing hair from the young wolf's eyes.

"How?"

"You do it all the time,"

Winnie blushed, "Okay,"

she slid off the bed, rushing over to Carter grabbing his hands in hers. He was stiff as a board. Eyes glazed over. Winnie couldn't take it! She grabbed him and smashed her lips against his. The spell was broken instantly.

"Winnie," he gasped, pulling away, "I'm so-"

Winnie cut him off with another kiss.

Christina stood from the bed, grabbing Selina by the arm, "You're coming with me, young lady!" she growled, "Come on kiddos!"

This wasn't going to be pretty.

…...,

Carter had never seen his mom this angry not even when dealing with his birth father and that had been plenty scary!

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, _**EVER, **_DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MY SON AGAIN!" Christina took a deep breath, "I'm an extremely patient person but the MINUTE you do ANYTHING to my son or his girlfriend I'll hex you into the next century!"

"Oh, please!" Lucinda scoffed, "You're nothing but glitter and sunshine!'

Christina seized the woman by her collar, lifting her from the ground, "Don't test me you self-entitled good for nothing wacko!"

"Christina, honey-"

"Shut it, Norville!"

Shaggy flinched pulling the kids back a few feet, Christina was seriously pissed!

Lucinda and Selina continued to smirk until Christina sent the latter tumbling across the room with a wave of her hand while still holding the former by the collar.

"Mother!" Lucinda pleaded, "Do something,"

Maleficent was having too much fun watching Christina lose it. Especially after all the warnings, she had given.

Carter clung to Winnie, protectively watching as magic, fire skated across his mother's body until it exploded blinding them momentarily. When the light faded a large purple dragon held Lucinda in its claws before setting her wings ablaze and throwing her from the window like a baseball. Another explosion of light and his mother fell back into Shaggy's arms, exhausted.

"Weak," Selina muttered.

Carter snapped, he knew it was wrong to hit people but his insides burned with fire as did his skin. The next few moments were a blur to him but Winnie saw it all.

Carter transformed just as Christina had, into a much smaller but still scary red dragon who chucked Selina out the window to join her grandmother.

Then he collapsed.

…...

"Carter?"

"Uh, what happened?" Carter groaned.

"You threw Selina out the window,"

"I what?"

He sat up, yelping at the sight of his reflection. He had horns and his hair. The very ends of it were red!

HE HAD HORNS!

He grabbed at them pulling before yelping in pain.

"I already tried,"

His mother stepped into the room, she also had horns and her hair had turned so dark it was borderline black with purple starting halfway down.

"Mom?"

"Apparently," she sighed, "This is what happens when someone has the dragonmark,"

"What do we do, Mom?"

"I don't know,"

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"You think you could be a queen?"

"I don't know,"

"If you were you could do something about Lucinda and Selina,"

"Or people like that in general?"

"Yes,"

"I suppose you have a point, when did you get so smart?"

"I have an awesome Mom who taught me,"

She smiled, hugging him.


	9. Chapter 9

Carter stared quietly at the mirror. Horns, he had horns. This was stranger than when his wings "came in" as his mother preferred to say. Of course, that's all she said about it. That was all that needed to be said.

"Staring at them won't do anything," Winnie smiled at him, "Let's go exploring again!"

"I don't feel like it, Winnie," he mumbled sliding down the wall to the floor, "I'm sorry, so sorry,"

"Carter-"

Putting his head between his knees he continued to mutter and mumble. "I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry,"

Winnie walked over and joined him on the floor, pulling him to her side, "I'm not mad at you," she promised, patting his back, "I could never be mad at you,"

"You should be," Carter replied, "It was awful and all my f-fault,"

Now, he was in tears but Winnie continued to assure him that she wasn't the least bit angry with him. How could she be? It was Carter! When the patting, promises and calm words failed, however, Winnie had no choice but to grab the boy by his shoulders and shake him so hard his bones rattled.

"I. Am. Not. Mad. At. You."

"You aren't?" he asked while she shoved tissues into his hands.

"No, No, The only person I'm angry with is Selina. That was her doing **Not **you,"

A smile flickered across his face indicating all was well. Winnie relaxed, "So where's your Mom?"

"Talking about things,"

"With your Great Grandma?"

Carter shrugged.

"Think she's mad?"

"Mom? No,"

"Why?"

"If Mom were mad there would be magic-"

The sound of thunder met their ears.

"THAT!" Carter leaped to his feet.

The duo threw open the door and raced down the hall until they found the adults.

"MOM! Are you okay?" Carter questioned, "You aren't mad are you?"

Christina looked up from her coffee, arching an eyebrow, "For Fairies sake Carter Chase. Why do you think I'm mad?"

"Uh, Carter?" Winnie sheepishly tapped him on the shoulder, "Look,"

It was raining outside, storming really.

Carter felt his face flush.

"Come here, my little daredevil," Christina patted the chair beside her, "We need to have a family chat,"

"I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked, plopping into the chair, Winnie beside him.

"No,"

"Then what-"

"Your mother has agreed to be queen," Maleficent spoke up.

"So we're moving here?"

Christina laughed, "No, not at all,"

"We're like, still going to teach," Shaggy added.

"I'm confused,"

"I'll be Queen on my terms, Carter," Christina elaborated, "It's going to be a month to put the coronation together, then we're going home,"

"So there's going to be a party?" Winnie asked hopefully.

"A small one, with our friends and family,"

"But they aren't-"

"They'll be here by noon,"

…...

They all were, just as his mom had said. Everyone stopping to hug him and Winnie, ask how they were before moving onto his mom and asking questions that he soon grew tired of hearing.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Is she forcing you?"_

"_How's the baby?"_

"_Are you sure you can do this? You're pregnant!"_

"_Where'd the horns come from?"_

"_What happened to Carter?"_

"_Why does he have horns?"_

"Ugh!" Carter face-planted into the bed.

"What's the matter, Carter?" Winnie asked, bouncing on the bed next to him, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes Winnie," Carter mumbled, "Very,"

"Then why the long face?"

"All the questions on repeat,"

"Oh," Winnie cringed, "I understand,"

"It's going to be a long month,"

Indeed it was. There was something new every single day. Decorations, music, menu. It felt as if the wedding was being planned all over again. Carter's head was spinning. His offers to help were turned down which left him annoyed. One exceptionally stormy day when Winnie had fallen asleep he took to wandering the halls from boredom. He came across his mother in the library, head in her hands as she mumbled to herself.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Carter," she smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you by yourself looking like you wanna cry?"

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed,"

" 'Cause of the planning?"

Christina nodded slowly, "I have a dress fitting later,"

"Is that what Clawdeen's been working on?"

"Yes,"

"Have you seen it?"

"No,"

"What else are you doing?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"A little bit of everything," she laughed dryly.

"I wish I could help,"

Christina blinked, "Why can't you?"

"No one listens when I have an idea,"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," she pulled him close, "Let's fix that,"

When it came time for Christina's fitting Carter waited patiently outside the room, eager to see what Clawdeen had come up with. Maleficent stood beside him just as excited though she was more composed than Cater.

"Ready?" Clawdeen asked with a grin.

"Yes, Yes," Carter nodded.

"Come on out, Christy,"

Christina emerged in a black floor-length gown with lavender flames on the skirt and neckline, several tiny crystals caught the light as she moved.

"Wow," Carter gasped. "Mom,"

"You like it?" she laughed.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I think it's wonderful," Maleficent added.

"Thank her," Christina replied, nodding at Clawdeen, "She made it,"

"Like, sorry to interrupt," Shaggy said nervously, easing open the door, "But uh...um," his train of thought derailed and subsequently crashed upon seeing his wife.

Christina couldn't help herself and cracked up laughing at his dumbfounded, awestruck expression. Upon hearing her laughter, Shaggy snapped out of it, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Whatcha need?" Christina light-heartedly questioned.

"Um, Headmaster Grimm is here, he like, wants to speak with us and Carter,"

"Just give me a second," Christina nodded, snapping her fingers.

Her dress was replaced by a long-sleeved shirt, leggings and, sandals. She led the way, closely followed by Carter and Shaggy while Maleficent hung back a few feet. They found Grimm in the foyer where he'd been told to wait. His attempt at a polite smile failed but it was brushed off.

"I came by to offer my congratulations on the coronation," he began, "And to discuss your son's schooling,"

"What?" Carter blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"In a few years, he'll be old enough to attend Ever After High. He can learn about his fairy-tale heritage and most importantly fulfill his destiny!"

"Uh, I don't think so," Carter snapped, "I'm not cursing anyone. I am not evil and never, ever will be!"

"But-"

"But nothing," Christina cut in, "**I **am his parent, his mother and **I **make decisions about his school, not you, furthermore, you have no right to stand here and insist you know what's best for my child,"

"I like, think that's your cue to leave," Shaggy growled, pulling Christina and Carter close.

"Get out of my mountains," Maleficent ordered.

Fearing for his life, Grimm left quickly.

…...

The day of the coronation was quickly upon them. Relief flooded Carter as he got ready for it. He didn't have to wear a tux for which he was grateful. Winnie was equally happy that she wouldn't be wearing yet another dress. Christina had laughed when the kids had tackled her thanking her, talking over one another.

"Nervous, Carter?" Winnie asked, noting his behavior.

"What gave that away?" he asked, tugging at his collar.

It wasn't just his mother's coronation, the ceremony would recognize him as Crown Prince and the future king. Winnie grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek with a giggle, "You'll be okay, I'm right here, just like always,"

"Thanks, Winnie," he relaxed.

"It's time," Draculaura announced, poking her head inside.

"Coming," the two beamed, bounding after her.

The throne room was aglow with light. It was the brightest day the mountains had seen in years. Upon entering the room Carter felt the nerves return full-force. To distract himself he glanced around spotting his aunt, uncle, and godparents in the front row. When his cue came he offered Winnie his arm and together they glided down the center aisle, taking care not to run or look nervous. Up the stone steps, they took their places to the right of Maleficent and waited for the double doors to open.

"Wow," they gasped.

Christina swept into the room, Shaggy escorting her.

"Have you ever seen your mother with her hair down?"

"At bedtime,"

"Shh,"

"Sorry,"

Even though he knew better, Carter couldn't help himself and ran to hug his mother when she reached them. She returned it with a smile making the audience laugh good-naturedly.

Carter slipped back into his place, watching as his mother gathered her skirts and sank gracefully into the throne. Maleficent held the crown over her head, barely hiding her smile as Christina vowed to uphold the laws and traditions of the kingdom. When the crown was placed upon her head there was an explosion so bright all present had to shield their eyes. Carter gasped upon seeing his mother's wings, dragon-like, black fading into purple and huge.

"All Hail Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula, Queen of the Dark Fae!"

…...

"Stop pacing!" Winnie laughed, grabbing Carter's arm.

"I can't help it, they've been in there forever!"

Around ten the previous night the family had rushed to the hospital. Now it was almost noon the next day and Carter couldn't help himself.

"Hey, kiddos," Shaggy smiled surprising the duo, "Come say hello,"

The two nervously followed him into the room where Christina sat, hair drenched in sweat, tired but holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your sister, Carter,"

He edged closer, peering at the sleeping baby in his mother's arms. She opened her eyes to look at him grabbing ahold of his fingers at the first opportunity.

"She likes you, sweetie," Christina giggled, "You want to hold her?"

"C-can I?"

"Like this," she instructed, gently placing Alissa in his arms.

"Her eyes are blue," Winnie observed.

"Teal," Christina nodded, "Like my mom's,"

"She's so tiny," Carter smiled.

"All babies are,"

"Hi," Carter whispered, "I'm your big brother,"

The baby smiled.

…...

A few weeks later:

Carter laid awake staring at the ceiling. His mom had been going back and forth between the nursery and her bedroom for hours, Jade had been pacing the house, she was pregnant as it turned out. But, now, Carter could hear Alissa stir. Hr braced himself for cries that didn't come. Confused, he crept into the nursery, shocked to find someone standing above his sister's crib.

"Wha-"

the ghostly figure turned to him with a small smile, "Hello, Carter,"

"Grandma?" he guessed.

She nodded, "You two be good for your mother,"

"Carter," Christina called from the hallway with a yawn.

Pressing a finger to her lips his grandmother faded away.

Carter checked on Alissa as Christina came in, "She was awake," he explained, "Look, she has a birthmark, Mom,"

"So, she does,"

There was a butterfly on Alissa's right cheek.

THE END.


End file.
